An integrated circuit (e.g., a downstream integrated circuit) can be protected from undesirable power conditions (e.g., overvoltage conditions) using an overvoltage protection device such as a transient voltage suppression (TVS) device. The overvoltage protection device may not be properly tuned to the integrated circuit for which the overvoltage protection device is targeted to protect. Accordingly, the overvoltage protection device selected for overvoltage protection may not provide overvoltage protection of the integrated circuit in a desirable fashion. For example, tolerance induced dead spots of an overvoltage protection device that is not properly matched to an integrated circuit targeted for protection may result in undesirable overvoltage protection. Various irregular failure modes and/or damage to integrated circuit intended for protection at the input power port may occur. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.